1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to `in flight` variable area aircraft wings and in particular to variable area aircraft wings of membrane and wing spar construction.
2. Prior Art
Some in flight variable aircraft wings take the form, in heavy powered aircraft, of a `SWING WING` where the outer wing but not the wing root rotates laterally forward or back. These create an altered wing lifting profile and altered wing lift moment allowing for required aircraft maneuverability at sub-sonic and super-sonic speeds.
Other aircraft wings have the form of a `TILT` wing which carries propellers that lift the aircraft vertically until the wing is tilted forward to act as a lifting airfoil drawn through `free air` by the affixed propellers.
Another type of variable wing is the `SCISSOR` wing which, after extensive initial thrust is applied to the aircraft, is deployed from its `in line` fuselage housing to swing from the wing's central point across the aircraft's fuselage to act as conventional lifting wing airfoil. However, as stated above the examples given are for heavy powered aircraft and not for a simple light working wing configuration.